


Yourself

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Completed, Finale of the Disc Saga, Gen, One Shot, tommy and tubbo fight dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: “Give me the disc, Tommy, or I’ll kill Tubbo,” Dream yelled over my head as he pressed the axe closer to my neck. “Tubbo, how much health do you have? I’ll protect you-” Tommy yelled as he ran around the corner to see me. He stopped. I could feel his heart drop. Dream let out a short laugh full of spite and confidence. “You can’t protect him, Tommy. I’m not even trying.” I could see Tommy's face drop, thinking.  “Tommy, it’s okay,” I said looking up at him. He already said the discs were worth more than me. I’ve lived my life, and nothing good came from it. Tommy can have his happy ending.
Kudos: 22





	Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited but the lovely fox! @/inthxtbleakdec please go check them out wisps work is super cool! 
> 
> This is just Tubbos POV of the fight for the discs with tommy! as always let me know of anything i can improve on!

“Give me the disc, Tommy, or I’ll kill Tubbo,” Dream yelled over my head as he pressed the axe closer to my neck. “Tubbo, how much health do you have? I’ll protect you-” Tommy yelled as he ran around the corner to see me. He stopped. I could feel his heart drop. Dream let out a short laugh full of spite and confidence. “You can’t protect him, Tommy. I’m not even trying.” I could see Tommy's face drop, thinking. “Tommy, it’s okay,” I said looking up at him. He already said the discs were worth more than me. I’ve lived my life, and nothing good came from it. Tommy can have his happy ending. 

The disc fell at Dreams feet. “Take it.” Tommy almost yelled, “Just don’t kill him.” He said looking at me helpless on the ground. I could feel Dreams smile under the mask. “Good choice!” He then started to dig a hole in the ground about 3 blocks deep. I stood up and walked to Tommy. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Dream put his sword away. “Put your items in the hole.” 

-  
-

I could feel Tommy’s hand squeeze my arm as Dream said that. A steely fire lit in Tommy’s eyes. “I’m not falling for your tricks, Dream,” Tommy said, still almost blocking me from view. His cocky smile never dropped. “Well, you don’t have to. But if you don’t Tubbo dies.” He shrugged. Locking eyes with Tommy. I started to take my armour off. There was no real choice. Dream had all the power here, Tommy couldn’t fight his way out of this. “What are you doing Tubbo? Why are you just giving in?” Tommy said, sounding defeated as the fire in his eyes started to slowly die out. “Look, Tommy, we have no chance at this,” I said in a flat voice as I stepped around him and threw everything we worked towards in the hole. Tommy looked at the hole. I don’t know what he went through because of me but it was clear it was going through his head again. I grabbed his arm, hoping to bring him back somehow.

It almost worked. He sighed and threw his stuff in the pit. He looked Dream dead in the eyes as he blew up our stuff. “Follow me.” He said walking past us, “Or what?” Tommy spat at Dream. I already knew what the “or what” was. I gripped Tommy’s arm tighter as Dream turned to face us, pulling out his sword, twirling it almost absentmindedly. “Oh, come on Tommy, you know exactly what will happen if you don’t. Tubbo dies.” He said simply. Tommy for once looked to be at a loss for words. I don’t know the last time he didn’t have a quick comeback for someone. It was a sad sight to see.

Dream lead us quietly to a cave. “Stand on here.” He commanded me and Tommy, I jumped down and stood there waiting. This might as well happen, not much we can do about it. Dream will just kill me, I don’t want Tommy to go through that. “Why are you so complacent?” Tommy muttered to me as he jumped in after me. “Not like we have much of a choice,” I muttered back to him. I could almost feel him roll his eyes, pushing away the weight of what was happening to us in the most Tommy way possible. 

The floor started to lower into a cave. It was covered wall to wall in nether brick, dimly lit with glowstone. A huge portal was at the back of the room that sent particles sparking into the room with small pops.

Tommy’s discs were on platforms on the floor taunting us. “Where are we Dream?” Tommy said stepping off the lift and turning in place and taking it all in. We both turned to Dream keeping close to each other. Dream smiled gearing up for a speech. “This Tommy, this is my home.” he said, opening his arms to the rest of the room. “Everything here has value to someone, Something I can control them with. Including your discs.” He said following Tommy’s gaze to them on the platform. “You can get them if you want,” he said, shrugging. “But Tubbo dies, so I suggest you don’t.”

It didn’t scare me. Death here didn’t scare me. But scared Tommy, not his death but my death. I could read it in the way he stood in front of me trying to block me with his scrawny frame. “Ok, what the fuck, Dream. You just collect people's stuff so you can control them? That’s fucked up!” Tommy said, getting louder as if that would shut him up or make all of this stop. “I mean you brought this to this server you brought attachment, people care now. And I can control that.” He smiled again “It’s the Dream SMP after all. I should be in control, Not you, not Technoblade. Me. Come on.” He said, walking down the room. “Everyone has something and I plan to control them all starting with you. I’m going to kill Tubbo.”

Glee glinted in Dream’s emerald eyes as his mask started to slide down his face. Real fear washed over me for the first time. I’m not getting out of this alive, but maybe Tommy can get his discs and end all of this. “No, no, no, no. You need Tubbo just as much as you need me.” Tommy said protectively reaching for a sword that wasn’t there anymore. Dream let out a bark of a laugh. “I don’t need Tubbo, he's just a pawn.” He didn’t even look at me, He kept his now visible eyes on Tommy watching for a reaction. “I don’t need Tubbo, he’s just your follower. He’s no fun.” My heart dropped, that’s what they all thought of me. Even when I was president, just a follower. I could hear Tommy yelling something probably in my defence but Dream cut him off. “Look Tommy it doesn’t matter I’m going to kill him, now say your goodbyes I’ll give you that chance.” Tommy turned to me not wanting to believe it. I could see a mix of fear and sorrow in his light eyes that had never been there before. “No, no. You wouldn’t. Dream, please.” Tommy said softly. I could hear his voice start to crack. “Say your goodbyes or you will regret it for the rest of your life”

To Dream's credit, he walked away and turned around so he was just out of earshot. Tommy turned to me, his eyes now brimming with tears. “We’re going to get you out of this, we can run to the portal, we can make it.” He said quickly, not stopping for breath and tripping over his words. He stopped looking at me. “You can’t be ok with this Tubbo. Why are you so ok with this?” He whispered, putting his head on my shoulder. Tears finally escaped both of us. “It’s alright. We had a good run, lots of laughs, but all good things must come to an end. He called me a pawn, This is checkmate.” I said pulling Tommy into a hug. I could feel his ragged breathing as he tried to put words together. “Tubbo, he said you're just my sidekick, but that’s not true. I’m your sidekick.” He paused. “What am I without you?” 

“Yourself,” I said looking at him one last time.  
“Come on Tubbo,” Dream said, walking back to us. He took his axe out and raised it to kill me. I looked back at Tommy hoping he would turn around, I didn’t want him to have to watch my death.

“You should have paid me more.” 

Punz ‘s voice rang from the back of the room. Everyone on the server walked out of that portal, led by Sam, Puffy and Punz, all of them in full netherite, Except Big Q. I couldn’t stop the smile that crept its way on to my face. I might not die today after all. 

“You came! You actually came!” Tommy yelled as they all walked into the room. “Does someone have Tubbo?” Tommy said, walking to face Dream. “He won’t kill me but he will definitely kill Tubbo.” He said laughing awkwardly to break the silence. “Yeah, I’ll just stand behind the bodies,” I said finding a place next to Ranboo who had his trident out, just in case. Tommy was now talking to Dream. While everyone listened but I couldn’t hear him. It was going well though as Tommy now had all of Dream's stuff.  
Tommy then drove Dream’s sword, ‘Nightmare’ into his chest. 

And then again when he came back down the lift. That was two canon deaths in a minute. I was happy for Tommy. After all the bullshit he’s been through. 

Dream came back down the lift for the last time. His mask was abandoned on the floor near Tommy, He looked defended but his eyes were still bright as he walked back to Tommy. “You can’t kill me again, you need me, I can bring Wilbur back.” He said his cocky smile creeping its way back on his face. “What do you think we’re just going to let you go?” Tommy said looking in the crowd for ideas. “The Prison, we can put him in there,” Sam said, stepping to the front of the crowd his green hair falling in his eyes. “Yeah! Get in your prison green boy!” Tommy yelled taunting him. He then grabbed his arm and built a cage around him. Blocking him in. “Tubbo get over here!” He yelled to me as soon as Dream was safely put away. I ran over to him still not believing that this was happening. “Let's make the old Wilbur proud,” he said grinning as I nodded. 

“SUCK IT GREEN BOY!"


End file.
